In the prior art, when a file is recorded, starting from appearance time points, multiple uploaded inconsecutive document files are loaded and file paths and names are recorded, and when a document file is played, only a flipping page number of the file is recorded. Therefore, when editing is performed on the recorded file according to editing time periods shown in FIG. 1a, after audio is edited, a document file corresponding to an end point no longer exists, resulting in that inconsecutive edited document files and the audio are not synchronized during playback, as shown in FIG. 1b. 